


Momo

by DanaEliza



Category: Free!
Genre: Lime, M/M, Set after Season 2, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding to visit Samezuka again and go for a swim, Sousuke meets up with Nitori, and the ever so excited Momo. But when Momo shares his secret, Sousuke finds himself completely captivated by the little bundle of energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nylora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylora/gifts).



> After a friend shared this pairing with me, I couldn't help but actually fall for it instantly. And then wheels start spinning, and inspiration strikes, and so this needed to be written! Rebecca, I blame you for this! 
> 
> I should probably also be writing other things, but this was fun! Hopefully you'll enjoy!

“Sousuke-senpai is here! Sousuke-senpai is here!”

A vibrant redheaded ball of cropped op energy was bouncing around him with such enthusiasm, it made Sousuke wonder why he had come here in the first place. With arms flailing around Momo twirled and twirled around him, making it very hard for Sousuke to even set a step forward. This was not the reason why he had come to visit Samezuka, but apparently he would not be able to escape from the little ball of energy. A few feet away Nitori was pulling a pained face, following Momo’s movements as he continued with his chant.

“Welcome back, Sousuke-senpai,” Nitori spoke softly, flinching when Momo threw an arm around his shoulder, grinning widely as he stared at Sousuke. At least he had stopped shouting his name.

With a nod Sousuke greeted both the males first. “It’s good to be back,” he muttered, though he wasn’t entirely sure if he currently agreed with what he said.

After the third years had graduated, everyone had kind of moved away, choosing different paths in different cities. Rin of course had to choose the furthest one again, going all the way to Australia. And Sousuke was happy for him, because it offered great opportunities, and since Sousuke wasn’t going to make it, Rin definitely had to. But it did leave Sousuke behind, still unsure of what he was supposed to do now. A local college had offered a study he found himself reasonably interested in, and he worked in the family shop whenever he had the time. The swimming dream had long since evaporated, but it still hurt sometimes knowing he would never be able to stand beside Rin again.

“We have to go swim now!” Momo was pulling on his arm, forcing Sousuke to start walking again and forget all about his musings. Impatient little brat he was. Nitori shot him an apologetic smile, but didn’t defend Sousuke, so he was secretly just as excited as Momo was. And eventually Sousuke let himself be tugged along, breathing out a chuckle. No matter what these two were entertaining, and great to get your mind off things. It’s why he had come to visit in the first place.

Tugging his backpack a little higher on his shoulder Sousuke followed the two swimmers, Momo bouncing back and forth, because on one side he wanted to stick close to Sousuke, but on the other side he already wanted to be in the pool. The amount of energy was extraordinary, and somewhere it even lifted Sousuke’s spirits. It had been a long time since anyone had been this excited over seeing him.

As Momo threw open the doors to the swimming pool, the first thing that hit Sousuke was the fresh smell of chlorine. The second thing was the sound of splashes, whistles being blown, and shouts of the newly pointed captain of the team. It seemed a practice round was still planned, which meant the two whom had greeted him were actually missing out on this. Sousuke shot them a stern look when they glanced his way, and Nitori instantly cowered down, disappearing into the locker room to change. But Momo was as oblivious as ever.

“We have to change quickly, so we can join in and swim a relay!” Momo started, a determined look on his face. “Rin’s not here, but we can use someone else of the team. Captain won’t mind!” Which was true. Sousuke would be allowed to swim with them, even train with them if he wanted to. But it still felt like he was intruding, plus keeping Momo from his actual training felt wrong as well. But the redhead was still standing in front of him, the determined look now starting to look quite painful.

Rubbing a hand through Momo’s hair Sousuke pushed the younger one towards the locker room. “Then get your ass moving,” he replied, eliciting an excited shriek from Momo as he then bounced through the locker room door.

Nitori had already changed and scurried out of the room, knowing if he took any longer, he would get a lecture from their captain. “Sorry, Sousuke-senpai!” he shouted as he bumped into Sousuke, the door falling in the lock behind him. It left the two of them alone, but it hardly felt like two people with how much Momo actually spoke. Sousuke could barely keep up with the subjects passing by. He was pretty sure every friend they had in common had passed by already, Momo knowing all about what they were currently doing, because apparently Momo liked to keep track of them through the internet.

Sitting down on a metal bench in the centre of the room, Sousuke started to slowly undress, not finding the need to rush. “Since we have now discussed everyone else.” Even if it was a very one-sided conversation, Sousuke added in his mind. “What have you been up to?”

Momo turned around, a gleeful expression on his face. Dressed now in his tiny swimwear, leaving very little to the imagination, Momo moved over to Sousuke, who was now only in boxers. “I found a new stag beetle and it’s huge!” Throwing his arms wide Momo showed just how big this beetle was supposed to be. “It has really nice colours and is the best I have found so far!” And Momo continued on about this dream beetle that seemed to have enriched Momo’s life so perfectly. It must be nice to have something so simple get you this excited. Momo looked like a small puppy that had just found his first stick.

Sousuke wished he could be happy over such frivolous things as well.

Rudely Sousuke was pulled out of his thoughts when a pair of yellow eyes found themselves a mere inch away from his face, squinting suspiciously at Sousuke as if something was wrong with him. “Why do you look sad?” His tone seemed to match his expression, cocking his head to the side as if he was able to read Sousuke better that way. Slowly Momo then pulled back, getting back in an upright position, hands propped up on his hips. “You shouldn’t be sad. Today is a fun day!”

It wasn’t that Momo wasn’t right, but to have it pointed out like this was a bit odd. And Sousuke didn’t really like to be confronted. “I only got a little distracted, Momo,” Sousuke muttered, glancing up at amber eyes for a moment, before looking down to search for his swimming trunks.

Out of nowhere Sousuke’s face was then grabbed with two hands, head forcibly tilted backwards. As teal eyes widened, seeing how a pair of amber ones slowly closed, a soft kiss was pressed on his lips. It didn’t last very long, but long enough for Sousuke to still have his skin tingle where Momo had touched him. Flabbergasted Sousuke looked up at Momo, who was standing in the same position as before, hands propped up on his hips. “Now you aren’t distracted anymore. My brother always says that when a girl is distracted, you kiss them, so they pay attention to you again.”

From what Sousuke had heard that did seem like the logic of Momo’s older brother, though with a different intention than Momo had understood it seemed. “Momo, I’m not a girl…” Sousuke said, emphasizing the last word. For now he blamed this behaviour on Momo’s general obliviousness. A man would normally not start kissing another man just with the intention to pull them out of their thoughts.

“I know that!” Momo pointed out, quite literally as he actually was pointing at Sousuke, finger just an inch away from his nose. “But that doesn’t matter, because!” And no reason ever came.

With raised eyebrows Sousuke stared at Momo, doubting the boy’s sanity at this point. “Well, I think you only kiss someone when you like them, so perhaps don’t listen to your brother’s advice anymore.” Something Sousuke thought the guy shouldn’t do anyway. His brother did seem a bit out there, even if he had been a good coach to Rin before.

“But I like you!” Momo’s face had turned completely red, lips pushed together to form a thin line. For a long time Momo just kept staring at Sousuke, but Sousuke simply had no answer to that, because how was he going to explain what kind of like he meant? Yeah, they were friends, so of course they liked each other, but Sousuke had been referring to a romantic way. And then out of the blue Momo turned around, stomped towards the locker room door, and turned the lock.

“Did you just lock us in here?” Sousuke questioned, voice still levelled, but his heart was quickly catching up to him, beating fast. What the hell was Momo up to?

Quieter now Momo moved back to Sousuke, twirling his fingers in an almost childish manner. “Yes,” he confirmed, redness still dusting his face. “I didn’t want anyone walking in when I say the next things.” Bowing down Momo had his nose almost in Sousuke’s lap, but he had his eyes so tightly shut that he didn’t notice a thing. “I know you are not a girl, but I do like you, and that is why I kissed you. And I am sorry, but that is why I kissed you. I’m sorry, Sousuke-senpai!”

Completely dumbfounded Sousuke stared at the mop of red hair still hanging over his lap, unsure on what to say now. Apparently Momo understood the like Sousuke had referred to all too well, and it had been him who had misunderstood. But what was he supposed to respond with? Sousuke had never been confessed to before, let alone confessed to by a man, a male friend. This was all just a bit much. Sousuke had come here to swim, and now he could practically feel his heart beat right out of his chest. His palms were sweating and he felt very aware of exactly where they were. In the locker room of his old school, with a bunch of teenaged boys right on the other side of the door.

“You just looked so sad, and I don’t want you to be sad, Sousuke-senpai. I want you to smile when you’re with me.”

Sentimental brat… “Call me, Sousuke,” he muttered back, because after that confession, they really didn’t need honorifics anymore.

Slowly Momo lifted his head, leaning back only slightly, but not completely removing himself from Sousuke’s personal space. Not that Momo had ever heard of boundaries anyway. “Okay, Sousuke,” he whispered, clearly a bit overwhelmed by the sudden permission. He lingered a little longer, eyes sliding from Sousuke’s eyes to his lips. Sousuke could feel his cheeks warm at the gesture, knowing what was going through Momo’s mind now. “Sousuke, can I try kissing you again?”

“I don’t know,” Sousuke breathed out, because he really didn’t. Momo was this overwhelming force of nature, clinging to him until it got exactly what it wanted. Perhaps he should’ve said no, rejecting Momo at the spot, so they wouldn’t have any more problems. But when Sousuke felt Momo lean closer, he couldn’t help but suck in a deep breath and close his eyes.

Like before the touch was soft, Momo pressing his lips against Sousuke’s only lightly as a test. Sousuke shivered when Momo let his fingers slide over his side, surprised by the sudden touch. It seemed Momo had gotten Sousuke right where Momo had wanted him, and when Momo became aware of that he dared to get a little closer, placing his knees on either side of Sousuke’s hips on the little metal bench. Lips started moving more fervently, a tongue sliding over Sousuke’s bottom lip. And Sousuke couldn’t help but open his mouth and oblige, his own tongue sliding right into Momo’s mouth as a response. With a hand going up to grab a hold of unruly red locks, Sousuke claimed his own taste, taking back a tiny bit of control, so he would not feel utterly lost.

One of Momo’s arms was wrapped around Sousuke’s neck, making sure Sousuke could not move from his spot. The other hand was roaming over bare spots on Sousuke’s body, taking advantage of Sousuke’s almost nakedness. It was maddening how fast Momo was moving, as if they barely had time at all. As if this was even the right time to do this. Why was Sousuke going along with this again?

When Momo’s weight got too much for him, the younger one leaning forward, forcing Sousuke to hold up both their weights on the small metal bench, Sousuke broke the kiss. Amber eyes stared at him blankly, the lost connection not really making sense to Momo. Instantly Momo leaned forward once more, trying to capture Sousuke into another soft sweet and alluring kiss. And he had to admit it had felt really good. Such a difference from Momo’s normal behaviour. He was soft and careful, but seductive at the same time. Sousuke had fallen into some kind of trap, and he sure as hell wasn’t able to get out. But now Sousuke would not kiss back, because the position was simply not working.

“Momo, we’re going to fall,” Sousuke explained softly, teal eyes avoiding eye-contact, because after that he could not look at Momo normally anymore. Especially not with that lust-filled gaze directed at him.

Looking over Sousuke’s shoulder Momo seemed to understand and got up from Sousuke’s lap. For a moment Sousuke thought they were done, so that they could catch their breaths and actually think about what they had been doing just now. But Momo was now pointing behind Sousuke, motioning towards the lockers. “Get on the ground. We won’t fall then.” A simple solution, but that husky tone sent a shiver down Sousuke’s spine.

“Shouldn’t we take a moment instead?” Sousuke wondered aloud, rubbing a hand over his face to bring some sense back to himself. He hadn’t even really answered to Momo’s confession, though perhaps his physical reaction was enough. If he hadn’t liked the guy somewhere, then he wouldn’t have continued kissing. It was something Sousuke simply had never seen before, but Momo did make everything just a smudge brighter. Something about him filled Sousuke’s life with warmth, and even if Sousuke felt incredibly alone nowadays, it was here that he had returned to. To the little bundle of energy that would kick his feet right from under him.

Shaking his head Momo didn’t accept Sousuke’s suggestion, again pointing at the lockers. “My brother says once you have someone, make sure you keep them there.”

For a moment Sousuke’s eyes widened and then he just chuckled softly, understanding Momo’s way of thinking now. Slowly he got up and trailed back to the lockers, sinking through his knees, and submitting defeat. “I don’t think he means that literally, Momo.”

But Momo was no longer listening, grinning far too wide at Sousuke, because his senpai had listened. And Sousuke was actually smiling back ever so gently. Too excited now Momo sprinted around the bench and practically jumped into Sousuke’s lap, making the other double over under the sudden pressure. There was no time to recover though. Grabbing Sousuke by the chin Momo lifted his head up, and captured his lips in another kiss. The other hand started roaming over Sousuke’s body again, a bit more forcefully now. Dipping into sensitive curves whenever Sousuke least expected it. Momo was fast, sure of himself as he moved along, impressing Sousuke with every gesture.

That was until fingers dipped into the curve on his waist, slipping under the waistband of his boxers. Grabbing Momo by the wrist Sousuke stopped Momo from slipping lower, looking up at the redhead with a stern look. They were moving too fast now. Momo really didn’t need to do things like that already. Especially not in this locker room.

With a soft smile Momo pulled his wrist back, but instead of retracting his hand fully, he surprised Sousuke by putting his hand flat over Sousuke’s hardening length, rubbing it lightly through the thin fabric. “You like me, right? This is proof?” This time Sousuke didn’t stop Momo, the tremble in his voice getting to him. That shimmer of insecurity and doubt in those eyes were hard to watch. Apparently responding to the kiss was not enough of an answer, and Momo was going to squeeze it right out of Sousuke if he needed to.

Now that Momo was free to move again, his hand moved from on the fabric of Sousuke’s boxers, to under the fabric of Sousuke’s boxers, rubbing it over Sousuke’s heated flesh. Clumsily Momo started to stroke Sousuke’s length, hand jerking up and down while he freed Sousuke’s dick from his boxers with the other hand. Even if the pressure was just a tat too light, and Momo didn’t really set a pace, the fact that someone else beside himself was touching him was a thrill enough. Bucking his hips up Sousuke asked for more attention, eyes closing as he tried to deny how badly he had fallen for Momo’s trap.

For a moment Sousuke thought of touching Momo too, relieving some of the tension for him. But when he opened his eyes and gazed up in amber eyes, he knew it wouldn’t be what Momo wanted. Focused on every reaction Sousuke made, Momo took it all in, working out exactly which movement proved to be right, paying attention to those little sighs, those small shivers. And when Momo got the hang of it, he finally set a pace, tugging his length ever so smoothly.

Sousuke couldn’t really stay silent now, voice breaking in quiet groans whenever Momo slipped his thumb over the slid of his dick. His head was hung back against the lockers, eyes closed as he simply relished in the way Momo was stroking him. His hips still bucked up to match Momo’s movements, meeting every stroke. It was a blissful feeling the closer Sousuke got. As the warmth started pooling inside his stomach, giving that final warning. “Momo, I’m… I’m…” But that last word was too hard to say.

This time Momo was not too oblivious though, understanding perfectly what Sousuke was referring to. Right away he caught Sousuke in another kiss, drinking in every sound Sousuke let loose as the other orgasmed in his hand.

As Sousuke finally came to he noticed Momo’s fingers shaking around his length as he was still stroking him slowly. When the kiss was broken again and Momo pushed himself back slightly, amber eyes were watching him with a question present. Momo was still waiting for Sousuke’s solid answer to his confession, and Sousuke was going to give it to him now. No matter how hard it was to say such things, Momo deserved it, and Sousuke felt bad to see him so insecure.

But when Sousuke opened his mouth to speak, a loud knocking at the door made them both face the door. At least the door was locked, but this was quite the rude awakening.

Quickly the two parted, Momo wiping his hand on his towel before stuffing it back into his backpack. They started redressing as fast as they could, Sousuke telling the people behind the door that they were coming. Momo stayed quiet, immersed in his thoughts. It was rather out of character, but Sousuke understood why, and unfortunately had no time to fix it now. Assuring the guy in such a rush wasn’t fitting, and Sousuke wouldn’t be able to even say the words. He needed to prepare, get comfortable with saying the words, and then he could do it.

Eventually Sousuke opened the door, letting the swimming team inside. Thankfully they were more focused on the fact that Sousuke hadn’t swam with them, than that the door had been locked. The only excuse Sousuke could come up with, was that his shoulder had hurt too much, and he had decided against swimming, and Momo had stayed to keep him company. The team didn’t like the excuse, but they at least bought it, which was enough.

The team kept them occupied until they actually left the swimming pool. The sun was already setting, time for dinner coming around, and Sousuke promised he would be home for that. It was time to say goodbye. At the team he struck a wave, and the question bubbled up when he would be back again. Sousuke glanced down at his side, looking over at the still muted Momo. He looked a lit deflated, as if all the energy had been ripped from his body. “I can come this weekend?” he offered. It was only a few days away, so maybe a little too soon, but he now had an excuse to be here more often.

“I’ll be with my family then,” Nitori replied sadly, a teammate slapping him on the back to cheer him up.

Again Sousuke looked down at Momo, but the redhead hadn’t responded yet, still absorbed in his own little world. With his shoulder he then bumped into Momo, pulling his attention back to earth. “You’re here though, right? Alone in your dorm room?” That last sentence was only added for Momo to get the point, the other team members blinking stupidly at that.

Dumbfounded Momo first stared at Sousuke, and then that familiar gleeful smile broke out on his face, the bounce finally returning back to his body. “Yes, I’ll be here! All week! I’m here!”

Sousuke coughed to cover up his chuckle, and then shot another wave up at the group. “See you,” he told them, making them say their goodbyes as well and turn around to move to the dining hall and get dinner. Only Momo stayed behind for a few extra seconds, prevented from moving by the hand on his head, fingers weaving into his unruly red locks. Sousuke leaned down until his lips were right beside Momo’s ear, and then he softly whispered. “And I like you too.”

Without waiting for a reply Sousuke pushed himself away from Momo and started the road back home. He didn’t need to see Momo’s response to that. The excited shriek that bubbled up was enough of a sign. And he would be back in a few days anyway. And for some reason Sousuke thought he would be visiting Samezuka many more times after this.

Momo had really captured Sousuke in his trap, and Sousuke… Sousuke was fine with staying right there.

**Author's Note:**

> And how was it? Did you like it? Were the characters in character? I'm not even sure... Momo is fun to write though...
> 
> Love, Dana


End file.
